Songs DBZified
by Spring Rain of Harusame
Summary: Just a collection of songs that I made to suit angst DBZ situations.
1. BYMSLF

Songs DBZ-ified

A/N: I've decided to fiddle with lyrics of songs to make them like songs you would hear on DBZ. I don't own DBZ or any songs I may use. They all belong to the people who wrote them. Akira Toriyama drew DBZ so props to Akira-sama y'all! '

Chapter One:

Vegeta's version of 'By Myslf'

By Linkin Park

Myself

Myself

What do I do to avoid them behind me

Do I follow my instincts blindly

Do I hide my pride from these bad dreams

And give in to empty thoughts that are maddening?

Do I sit here and try to stand it

Or do I try to kill them single-handed

Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness

Or do I trust nobody and live in emptyness

Because I can't hold on when I'm stretched so thin

I make the right moves but I'm lost within

I put on my daily facade but then

I just end up getting hurt again

By myself

Myself

I ask why

But in my mind I find

I can't rely on myself

Myself

I ask why

But in my mind I find

I can't rely on myself

I can't look on

It's too much for me

I can't hold back

When I'm trying to see

I can't slow down

Watching hate pour over me

I can't go on

I'm all alone again

If I turn my back I'm defenseless

And to go blindly seems senseless

If I hide my pride and let it all go on

Then they'll take from me 'til everything is gone

If I let them go I'll be outdone

But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun

If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer

Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer

By myself

Myself

I ask why

But in my mind I find

I can't rely on myself

Myself

I ask why

But in my mind I find

I can't rely on myself

I can't look on

It's too much for me

I can't hold back

When I'm trying to see

I can't slow down

Watching hate pour over me

I've lost my friends

I'm all alone again

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside

Don't you know

I can't tell you how to make it go

No matter what I do, how hard I try

I can't seem to convince myself why

I'm stuck on the outside

**End of Chapter One.**


	2. PPR:KUT

Songs DBZ-ified 

Me no own

Chapter Two

Radditz's Version of PPR:KUT

Why am I so confused today

Something controls my feelings today

Why am I so paranoid today

Then I realize it's all I got left

I don't know what's controlling me

Or how it got inside my head

But now I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a feeling that I hold inside

A feeling that takes control when I close my eyes

A feeling that disaproves every time I lie

A feeling that hates every time I fall

(And watches everything)

So now I know when it's time to die or live

But that feeling takes control of me

And dwells deep within my skin

It's like I'm scared of it looking over my back

It's like a deep hate inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within

It's like the hate is dwelling deep

Within my skin

Hey yo

Here we go again with the hate I feel

It's raw hate in the back of my mind

Now I find myself with places and names

But not faces

While memory races at speeds

Hundred Degrees

My soul cries

Heart torn out

As rain falls down from the sky

Now it feels like my back's against the wall

My heart's takin' the fall

I check for a beat but I hear nothin' at all

But now I'm dyin' with neglected love

They're screamin' my name

I need somebody to help me

I'm fadin' away

All I'm doin' is just dying slowly

All I wanna do is just live to see

The hate I feel constantly

Oh so clearly

It keeps hauntin' me

Always from dusk till' dawn

It's killin' me off for ya

That hate in the back of my head got me pretendin'

I'm paranoid now

Red blood

Drippin' down my chest

Exposing inside

So if I rip off the skin I'd probably find the hate strapped in

It hurts more than tryin' to bring yourself up back from the dead

So I advise you: Don't dare try it unless you wanna be dead

It's like I'm scared of it looking over my back

It's like a deep hate inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within

It's like the hate is dwelling deep

Within my skin

It's like I'm scared of it looking over my back

It's like a deep hate inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within

It's like the hate is dwelling deep

Within my skin

The hate inside dwells deep within the skin

The hate inside dwells deep within the skin

The hate inside dwells deep within the skin

The hate inside dwells deep within the skin

The sun goes down

I feel my life fade away

The sun goes down

I feel my life fade away

It's like I'm scared of it looking over my back

It's like a deep hate inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within

It's like the hate is dwelling deep

Within my skin

It's like I'm scared of it looking over my back

It's like a deep hate inside of my head

It's like I can't stop what I'm feeling within

It's like the hate is dwelling deep

Within my skin

End of Chapter Two.


End file.
